


The Logistics of Loving a Ghost

by Rolling Thunder Thighs (undercovermartian)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluff mixed with a little bit of angst, ghost Oikawa, i love bottom iwaizui to death, spoopy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercovermartian/pseuds/Rolling%20Thunder%20Thighs
Summary: Being in a relationship with a ghost is not ideal, but they make it work.





	The Logistics of Loving a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this fic warrants a major character death warning, but Oiks is dead. The story is only a little angsty in the beginning paragraphs, but then its all fluff from there on out. Hope you guys enjoy this cheesy story -_-

Loving a ghost means coming to terms with crushing reality that the person you loved is dead.

 

He doesn’t bother to take off his shoes when he entered the apartment. It wasn’t like there would be anyone to yell at him for forgetting to take them off. He doesn’t turn on the lights as he made his way across the living room. They’d lived here for five years, he made this walk thousands of times in the dark. He doesn’t take off his tie that was pulling too tightly around his neck. At that moment he wouldn’t mind if he suffocated because it would be better than this - being alone in a room where everything smelt like him, everything was him. Iwaizumi falls face down into their mattress. The same mattress that they slept on, that they had sex on, the same mattress that sunk in the middle and squeaked everytime they breathed. The mattress that they could have thrown away, but they decided to keep it because it held too many memories woven in between the sheets. Iwaizumi cries. He didn’t cry when he heard the news of Oikawa dying in a car crash. He didn’t cry during the wake. He didn’t cry at the funeral. The tears dammed up come rushing out of the floodgates now, and he can’t stop. Ugly sobs racked his whole body, and it hurts to breathe, it hurts to cry, it hurts to be alive when he is not. Iwaizumi hates that he is alive when he isn’t here. Iwaizumi starts hitting himself over and over, clapping his hands on his scalp until his ears are ringing.

“I’m gone for three days and you’re already walking around the house with your shoes on like some heathen.” He must have hit himself too hard because he is hearing things now. “Iwa-chan, turn around and look at me when I am talking to you.” He is going crazy. He’s been awake for over 48 hours and has barely eaten anything, and now he is hallucinating. He turns around, and that’s when he sees him. Oikawa is standing a few feet away with his arms crossed and his expression stern.

“T-tooru,” his voice is a broken whisper because it can’t be him. Iwaizumi rubs at his eyes, forcing the tears out of the way and that is when he sees it. Oikawa is cast in this pale blue light. And his feet are not touching the ground. He is hovering in the air a few centimeters above it. “Get away from me!” Iwaizumi shouts as he throws the nearest object - a pillow - in the direction this apparition and it goes through it. The body? of Oikawa? reshapes after a few seconds.

“Get the fuck away from me. I don’t know who you are. Or what you want. Get the fuck away from me.”“

Rude, Iwa-chan.”

 

It takes Iwaizumi several minutes before he stops throwing things at Oikawa. “So what you are telling me is that you died. And you got turned into a ghost. Is that right.” His head is pounding with a dull throb. “Yup. That’s right. And I’ve never felt lighter.” Oikawa is as flippant as ever. “I’m going to kill you,” Iwaizumi growls because of course, Oikawa would make a fucked up joke like this. “I’d like to see you try.”

* * *

* * *

Loving a ghost means that your already annoying boyfriend gets even more annoying. It means waking up every morning because your boyfriend was whispering death threats in your ear all night.It means seeing your boyfriend's disappointed face when he realizes that you are in fact alive. It means being subject to poorly sung renditions of Dead by MCR. 

Oikawa gets the hang of ghosting very quickly. He learns how to morph through walls, scaring Iwaizumi shitless when he is doing something like, well, shitting. “You need more fiber in your diet, Iwa-chan. You’re straining too hard.”

He learns how to glide. He likes to do mid-air tricks. He somersaults, cartwheels, and spins around constantly. “Dying has made me so flexible, who would have known.”    

He how to conceal his presence and how to amplify it when he wanted to spook people. Like the time when Iwaizumi ran into Kageyama at the supermarket and Oikawa rammed into the kid repeatedly. Kageyama leaves with a face as white as a sheet of paper and hands shaking. “Serves that little shit right.” 

He learns how to manipulate wind. Like when Iwaizumi is hot during the summer, he’d blow a gentle breeze to cool him down a little. Or when he spots a woman making eyes at his man, he’ll summon a gale of wind and throw it at her, revealing her panties and revealing in satisfaction as he watched her run away embarrassed. “Serves that bitch right.” 

Iwaizumi misses having the ability to give Oikawa a mean nuggie when he pisses him off, but he learns a new way to discipline him.  

His hand is poised on the power button, the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner hose is pointed at Oikawa. 

“Do that one more time and I’ll do it.” 

“I’d like to see you try, Iwa-chan.” 

And he does and revels in satisfaction as he watches Oikawa get sucked up into the vacuum, spin around in the air filter before morphing out of it. Ghosts, apparently, are not immune to dust. 

When his coughing fit subsides he glares and says, “you’re dead to me.” 

“Nah, I think you’re the dead one here.” Iwaizumi can play the fucked up joke game too.

* * *

Loving a ghost means they can’t touch you. 

Iwaizumi isn’t proud that he is shit when it comes to looking presentable. He doesn’t know which colors flatter his complexion or which ones he shouldn’t mix. He doesn’t know that monochrome brown suits are ugly or that it's a fashion faux pas to pair a striped purple shirt with striped navy blue pants. 

Oikawa took care of his wardrobe. Oikawa did his hair in the mornings. Oikawa fixed his tie before he left for work. 

“Fuck this isn’t looking right. I’m doing what you’re telling me to do and it still looks like a crap.” 

Oikawa is on the verge of tears as he looks at the disaster that is Iwaizumi Hajime’s hair. 

“Just call Refreshing-kun. As much as it pains me to tell you this. There is nothing I can do to help you.” 

Oikawa can’t fix his hair because he is a ghost. And ghosts can’t touch humans no matter how much they try. 

Iwaizumi also isn’t proud of the fact that he needs to be held sometimes. He got so much comfort in Oikawa’s touch that he constantly sought it out behind closed doors. He liked to get his head pet after a long day. He loved hugs and cuddles, and he was always the little spoon, although he would never admit it to anyone. When it became too much and the pressure would become too much to bare Iwaizumi would lean into Oikawa, and Oikawa’s embrace would ground him and make him feel light again.

Today’s a rough day for Iwaizumi and all Oikawa could do is watch him as he suffered. 

“I’m sorry, Hajime.”

* * *

Loving a ghost means you are not able to touch them.

 

“I can’t believe that my knee hurts even though I am a ghost.” 

Ghosts can feel pain, Iwaizumi learns. Apparently, they feel the pains that they felt during their life. Sometimes he has good days and sometimes he has bad ones. Today is a bad one. Oikawa is biting down on his lip, trying to hold back a wince as the pain sears through his leg. And all Iwaizumi could do is watch.

His hands itched to touch him. He knew how to make him feel better with his hands. When they were in high school he researched different massages he could do,  and he got really good at it. He kneaded the knots out of Oikawa’s back expertly. Oikawa blabbed about it to the team and he got roped into being Aoba Johsai’s unofficial masseuse. 

He had a special message just for Oikawa though. He’d do it when they were alone in his room. He’d be kneeling on the floor while Oikawa sat on his bed. “Squeeze the stress ball in your hands, okay? I know it hurts now, but it's going to feel better in a little,” his voice was gentle as he pressed his hands into the backs of his knees as his thumbs dig into the front. 

Iwaizumi’s heart would break with every labored breath Oikawa would take, but it would sore when he saw that Oikawa would be able to run in practice the next morning like normal. It made him feel good that he was able to make Oikawa feel good. 

But now he can’t. Because Oikawa is a ghost. And humans cannot touch ghosts.  

“I’m sorry,” his voice is a broken whisper. His heart breaks.

* * *

Loving a ghost means that you can’t fuck them. 

“Iwa-chan, I’m so horny. I haven’t seen your dick in months and I am getting desperate.” 

Iwaizumi refuses every time Oikawa asks to do something sexual because it’s kind of weird, the idea of having sex with a ghost. But Iwaizumi’s patience is wearing thin. He too is getting desperate. 

“Fine.” 

He feels so vulnerable being on full display, lying naked and having Oikawa watch him a gaze dripping with intense lust. 

It's weird seeing a ghost disrobe and have their ghost clothes float in the air. But it's hot to see your boyfriend touch himself as you tell him all the things you’d do to him. 

“I’d eat you out for hours, nice and slow,” Iwaizumi says, “and I won’t let you touch me or yourself. I’ll have you tied up, yeah.” 

Oikawa whimpers as he starts to stroke himself. Oikawa  _ really  _ liked getting his ass licked and Iwaizumi  _ really  _ liked doing it. 

“I’d fuck you with my tongue and fingers till I had you begging.” 

Oikawa’s strokes become faster. Iwaizumi marvels at the way Oikawa’s hands move, the way he rolls his wrist so that his fist rubs against his foreskin, the way he moans out his name. 

“And then I’d ram my dick into you and fuck you on your hands and knees.” 

Oikawa lets out a weak, “fuck,” because he is weak when it comes to Iwaizumi talking dirty to him like that. 

“I’ll fuck you into the mattress and you’re going to cum but I won’t stop until I’m done.” 

Seeing floating ghost cum is strange, but it sure as hell beats seeing nothing.

* * *

Loving a ghost means they can’t fuck you. 

It was rare that he was in this position. Iwaizumi generally took charge and Oikawa generally let him. But sometimes, they switched it around and Iwaizumi loved it. 

He’s on his knees, working himself open with his left hand. His right is stroking his dick. Oikawa is watching him. 

“Now take the dildo and stick it right in.” Iwaizumi lifts his right hand to pick up it up and the glass is warm in his hands. He does as he is told and moves it in and out, clenching on the heat inside of him. 

It's not as good as the real thing, but Iwaizumi will settle for it, especially when Oikawa joins in. Ghosts can fuck you, but they can do some things. Oikawa’s presence firm against his. A cool breeze runs along the inside of his thighs and presses against his back. 

The combination of cold and hot, and the dirty things Oikawa is whispering in his ear put him over the edge. He comes hard onto the kitchen floor with Tooru’s name on his lips.

* * *

Loving a ghost is hard, but you know that one day you will join them and it’ll be okay. 

“I’ve been waiting to do something,” Iwaizumi says. 

Oikawa’s eyes are sparkling with joy. He can’t wait to claim all the kisses they missed having. 

“Come here,” and Oikawa does come with puckered lips and eyes closed. 

Oikawa didn’t expect to feel Iwaizumi’s knuckles grate into his scalp. “Iwa-chan what the hell?!” After all of their time spent apart, the first thing he does is be violent. 

Iwaizumi laughs, and he finally says, “I missed you." He runs his hands up and down Oikawa's body and he is solid underneath his fingertips. 

"Are you crying, Iwa-chan?" 

"Just shut up and kiss me, fucktrard." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lady who lives in England who claims that she has sex with ghosts. I used her interview for reference. It was an interesting video. I should have edited, but if I did I probably would have scrapped the whole thing. I don't even know why I try.


End file.
